


The Night Sings

by BleuSarcelle



Series: The Adventures of Rey and his Modern Family [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Son, At Least You Have Rey As Your Son, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, How I Wonder How You Pine, In The Hangar or The Pool, Keith sings, Klance Family, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Modern AU, Naked Back to Naked Back, Rey of sunshine, Rey sings, Short, Sleepy Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twinkle Twinkle Both Are Dumb, Twinkle Twinkle My Space Gays, and adorable, and rey, klance, lance sings, so does Keith, so short, that was beautiful, they're so in love, this family is so bilingual lmao, tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “Wise men say, only fools rush in.” Lance’s quiet voice behind him makes its way to his ear and Keith’s heart skips a beat, “But I can’t help, falling in love with you.”Keith’s smiles unconsciously as he feels Lance’s arms tighten around his waist and the brunet pulls him closer to his chest, curling his whole body against Keith’s as he lives up to his title as the big spoon.“Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be,” Keith sighs contently at Lance’s soft voice and leans his head back so it can rest against the brunet’s shoulder, “Take my hand. Take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you.”(The one where it's late at night but it's never late enough for Keith to be tired of listening to Lance's singing; he's a dork in love.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made @ciuucalata suffer a lot today with my angsty ideas lmao; SO, I did this little something to cheer her up!! Hope you like it, sweetie! 
> 
> I tried a lil experiment of using lyrics like dialogue? I mean, they are singing, but there’s not much dialogue. I wanted to see how it looked and - ok, im rambling bye. IT'S ALSO SO SHORT BUT ITS CUTE I GUESS BYE. 
> 
> Edit: 'Rea, you aleady posted -' HUSH. 
> 
> Also, excuse any grammar errors….yah. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn’t belong to me, not those the songs: Can’t Help Falling in Love with You is from Elvis; Better place by Rachel Platten and Twinklw Twinkle I dunno who it belongs to but I’m sure it’s not mine. 
> 
> Tiny Rey of Sunshine, on the other hand, he’s mine. <3

It’s the soft humming that wakes Keith up. He blinks slowly, vision still blurred as he stares confused at the end of his dark room before the humming from before comes back, this time a little bit louder.  
  
_“Wise men say, only fools rush in.”_  Lance’s quiet voice behind him makes its way to his ear and Keith’s heart skips a beat,  _“But I can’t help, falling in love with you.”_ __  
  
Keith’s smiles unconsciously as he feels Lance’s arms tighten around his waist and the brunet pulls him closer to his chest, curling his whole body against Keith’s as he lives up to his title as the big spoon.  
  
_“Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_ ,” Keith sighs contently at Lance’s soft voice and leans his head back so it can rest against the brunet’s shoulder, _“Take my hand. Take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you.”_  
  
Lance nuzzles his face against Keith’s hair and the black haired man suppresses the giggle that threatens to escape,  _“For I can’t help falling in love with you.”_ __  
  
They stay in silence for a few ticks, enjoying the steady and slow breathing coming from the other in the quiet room, and then Keith’s voice appears.  
  
_“Since you came along,”_  He starts gently, under his breath, humming the song softly, _“Your touch is sunlight through the trees. Your kisses are the ocean breeze.”_ Keith chuckles when he feels Lance’s sharp intake of breath,  _“Everything's alright when you're with me.”_  
  
He starts rubbing the top of Lance’s hand with his thumb in slow soothing circles, _“We just feel so right so I pour my heart into your hands,”_  He picks up the hand he has been rubbing and brings it close to his mouth,  _“It's like you really understand. You love the way I am.”_ __  
  
"Keith" Lance whispers when the room goes silent again and Keith hums.   
  
"Yeah?"

"I'm in love with you" Lance whispers, "and that really scares me sometimes because I feel I might explode from all this love I feel for you." He confesses in small voice.   
  
Keith squeezes his hand and turns his body around, facing his lover, beaming brightly at him, "Well that’s a relief," he says poking Lance’s nose with his free hand, "because it’s the same for me on both things."   
  
Lance copies his bright smile with one of his own and leans down, dropping a soft kiss on the black haired man’s forehead.  
  
_“Estrellita donde estas.”_  A sleepy mall voice sings near them and the pair’s eyes widen in surprise,  _“Me pregunto quien seras.”_ __  
  
A tiny yawn echoes and Lance chuckles under his breath as Keith rolls his eyes fondly, raising himself from his husband’s arms to look behind Lance’s back, meeting the groggily form of their son on their bed, laying on his back, his tummy half exposed.

“Buddy, what’re you doing?” Lance whispers, turning around while being careful of not falling on top of his son and then pushing a few locks of his son’s hair back, smiling fondly when Rey leans towards his touch.

“You and Daddy are wake.” The four years old murmurs, his eyes still close, “Rey sing luluby to help.”

“Aw, man.” Keith coos helplessly against his husband shoulder, biting his lower lip to suppress any noise he might make at his son’s cuteness.

Lance limits himself to smile, hand still stroking soothingly his son’s wild hair, _“En el cielo o en el mar.”_  He continues the lullaby, _“Un diamante de verdad.”_  
  
_“Estrellita donde estas.”_ Keith’s voice follows, dropping his chin against Lance’s shoulder as they both watch Rey’s chest raise and fall in a steady rhythm, _“Me pregunto quien seras.”_  
  
The night follows its course in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Yey, fluff. 
> 
> And here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
